


Ugly Sweater Boyfriends

by FearCaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, Humanstuck, Jewish Sollux, M/M, Secret Santa, SolEri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearCaptor/pseuds/FearCaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Secret Santastuck 2013. This is for http://a-painful-memory.tumblr.com I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Sweater Boyfriends

     Sollux grumbled as he finally slipped on the ugly sweater. “Ith thith good enough for you, Ampora?” He asked a bit snappily, his eyes rolling at his boyfriend.

     “Of course Sol, now hold still for me? I need to take your picture in front of the tree!” Eridan was so excited. He finally got Sollux in an ugly Christmas sweater and made him put on reindeer horns, the glowing red nose, everything! Even an elf hat, he’d put a Santa hat on him, but Sollux was ridiculously short compared to Eridan.

     Sollux didn’t understand this. This was his first Christmas since he came from a Jewish family and they normally only celebrated Hanukkah, so this was completely new to him. Especially this ugly sweater thing Eridan had going on.

     Really, his boyfriend stuck him in the largest, ugliest sweaters he could find and slipped them on to his 5’3” boyfriend. Everything had to be huge and baggy on him, even though the smaller of the two, Sollux, hated it. He looked too… cute. Which was why Eridan liked it so much.

     Sollux grumbled right after Eridan took the picture. “Come on man, can I get out of thith now? It’th too big.” Sollux whined, starting to strip out of the sweater before Eridan came running.

     “Oh no you don’t, Sol, you look adorable, keep it on.” Eridan said, starting to wrestle with his boyfriend who was almost a foot shorter than him. Sollux grumbled and swore at Eridan, who heaved him up and made Sollux wrap his thin legs around Eridan’s curvy hips. “There we go, all better right?”

     “No you athhole I’m thtill in the thweater.” Sollux spat back, narrowing his eyes at Eridan. He was so sick of having Eridan force him in oversized sweaters or oversized anything, especially Eridan’s light yellow hoodie with the white wings on it. It was the favorite thing for Eridan to shove on to Sollux to wear, the sweater enormous on his small frame.

     “Aw Sol, but you look so cute!” Eridan said in a sing-song voice, twirling around before sitting down on the couch, making his smaller boyfriend squirm.

     Sometimes Sollux thought that Eridan just enjoyed him for his small height, and that because of that, everything he did was ‘adorable’. Oh he hated it, he really did. But he loved the kisses it gave him when he woke up all curled up in one of Eridan’s huge hoodies and a pair of boxers. That was the best part about mornings. It always has been.

     Sollux was cut out of what he was thinking of when Eridan placed his lips on his. “Come on, just a few more minutes a ya’ in this sweater? It’s adorable on you, and as your boyfriend it’s my job to make you as cute as possible.”

     “Why?”

     “Just to rub it in everyone’s face they can’t have you.” Sollux chuckled. That was… oddly sweet of him. But it was sort of funny.

     “Eridan why do you have to do that?” The dark blond asked quietly, stealing a kiss from him. He just chuckled at Sollux’s question.

     He always seems to do that when Captor asks him that question. It leaves the male confused about why he does it, but like always, after two brief seconds of thinking about it, Sollux just brushes it off.

     Eridan smiles. “It’s because you’re mine, Sol. And you mean a whole lot to me.” He cooed, kissing Sollux on the head. Eridan squeezed him, bringing him even closer to his chest than before.

     Humming, Sollux sighed. “Can I get out of thith thweater now? It’th really annoying.” Sollux asked, trying to get out of Eridan’s tight grip. Wow he had a strong hold on him.

     Eridan thought it over as Sollux tried getting out of his lap. “Fine but I’m putting you in my favorite hoodie.”

     Sollux loudly groaned, but was quieted and muffled when Eridan put his lips over the shorter male’s. Sollux’s eyes widened before they closed slowly, leaning against the other’s pouty lips as they held the kiss for a few seconds.

     Sollux wrapped his arms around Eridan’s shoulders, parting their lips and burying his nose and face in his boyfriend’s neck. “Sol…?” Eridan asked, running a hand through Sollux’s thick, soft, spiked-up hair.

     “Mmmmmm?” Sollux responded.

     “You tired?” Eridan asked, kissing his forehead. The brunette with a blond streak sighed softly, watching the lights on their tree twinkle. He laughed gently when he got another ‘mmm’ and a nod in response to his question. “Wanna go and sleep?”

     “I rather not.” Sollux mumbled against Eridan’s skin. The taller of the two stood up then, clutching Sollux close.

     Walking into the kitchen, Eridan shuffled Sollux and his weight around so that he could still get into the fridge while holding on to him. “Coffee?” Sollux nodded and Eridan grabbed the hot chocolate peppermint flavored bag of coffee Eridan himself normally bought around the holidays.

     Shutting the door to the fridge, Eridan started to make a cup of coffee for both him and Sollux, still holding on to his boyfriend tightly so he wouldn’t fall. “You know you’re lucky I just don’t drop you so I can make this easier on me.” Eridan joked.

     “You’d never do that cause then I wouldn’t let you dreth me up in your hoodieth and thweaterth for monthth.”

     “Sol you’re not serious are you?”

     “You bet your athh I’m theriouth ath hell.” He retorted, kissing Eridan’s chest. Sollux snuggled a bit closer as Eridan shifted his weight into both of his hands and arms again.

     Eridan rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky you’re so tiny. You don’t weigh much.” He smiled, burying his nose in Sollux’s fluffy hair. God it was so soft, he loved it. He loved playing with it, running his hands through it, anything. He just loved his blond boyfriend’s hair.

     “Whatever.” Sollux grumbled just before the coffee was done brewing.

     Again, Eridan shifted Sollux’s body so that he could pour the coffee for the both of them. “Ith the coffee almotht done?” Sollux asked as he was handed his cup.

     “Does that answer your question? Careful it’s hot.”

     “I think I know it’th hot, Eri.” He said in a teasing manner, kissing his cheek before blowing on the drink.

     As Eridan walked back over to the couch, he sat down, fixing Sollux so that he could comfortably sit on his lap. “By the way, my parents are comin’ over for Christmas, so we’ll have to cook a big meal for ‘em, Sol.” Eridan said, grinning as he watched his boyfriend’s surprised reaction.

     “What!? Why are they coming over why can’t we go over there? Eridan thith plathe ith tiny!” Eridan snickered, kissing the pouty face off of Sollux.

     Raising an eyebrow, he smirked. “Because you had your folks over for Hanukkah, it’s only fair.” Eridan said, ruffling his boyfriend’s hair. “It won’t be that bad Sol, and my parents really wanna meet you.”

     Sollux rolled his eyes at what Eridan said. “Yeah, yeah, okay. I wath jutht hoping we could have had our firtht Chrithtmath alone or thomething.”

     Eridan pouted. “Next year, don’t worry.” He cooed, kissing Sollux’s forehead as the shorter of the two sipped his coffee.

     Sollux smirked, kissing Eridan’s lips. “That better be a promithe.” He said quietly against the other’s lips.

     “It is, stop worryin’.” Eridan teased, putting both their drinks down and wrapping his arms around Sollux, kissing him softly.


End file.
